rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-2.122.127.241-20160223162636
I just watched the final episode of volume 3 of "RWBY" a few days ago, so I had to come here. All I can say about this episode is this - I am pissed off. Regardless of whether it was confirmed at the beginning or not, Pyrrha's death was stupid and unnecessary. First off, the writers made her an idiot and out-of-character by deciding to go fight Cinder when she knew that she would lose. That made it a blatant, forced, easily-avoidable death. Not to mention, given that she was going to be dead from the beginning, they should have forced on her more in the previous season (her family situation, her childhood, more of her backstory, more interaction and exploring of her relationship with Nora and Ren), then had Jaune steal the spotlight. I really thought Monty would be above the "stuffed in the fridge" (one can still love their characters and kill them off, but it is way in which it is done and who it is that is being killed). trope. Then again, he went low enough to use the "female fighter is trained by male, and therefore not a true, strong character on her own, but simply the shadow of a man and all her 'accomplishments' are his by proxy" trope in regards to Ruby (one of the reasons why I don't like her or consider her a 'badass') and now Yang (though the Yang one did not bother me as much. I still think you were an great person Monty...but I should have known that, like so many modern writers/authors (whose original, sexist, generic stories continue to be shat out and praised and people would not know a good, original, non-sexist story if it danced around them wearing naught but a rainbow scarf) It could have been good, meaningful (but still sexist, due to male love/friend/family member still living) had it not fallen into the Stuffed in the Fridge trope (one of the most sexist-to-females, disgusting, lazy tropes out there). This example of it is even worse as it is another example of a warrior woman who is killed for development of others. Meanwhile, male warriors almost always dies in a heroic sacrifice. Not to mention, after finally getting development outside of Jaune, her death only confirms that she existed solely to further him. Sure, I still liked her, and as you can see, I cosplayed her as I liked her that much, but that art of her existence in the story always peeved me (not to mention how submissive she was). Ultimately, her backstory (as underdeveloped as it is) and fate as the Fall Maiden meant nothing and was wasted. Her whole story was amounting to her dying so Ruby (and Jaune) can be the real heroes. Penny's death, I could accept, as it was effective, and marked the story getting darker (though I do hope she is rebuild, as cliché as it would be, but hey, Church came back several times). As I have done several times before, I will give a better way the story could have been written. Yes, I know that is cocky, but it is a fact that I am capable of more original storytelling then most 'professional' writers of books, games, films, etc. Most independent/little known (I don't know what word could have been used). In my better, more original, non-sexist, lazy version, Jaune pleads with Pyrrha to let him go with her, and Pyrrha agrees, as she has always supported him and helped him. During they fight they even use that shield move mentioned in a previous chapter. During this, however Cinder separate's them, and, seeing him as the easier target, goes after Jaune. Pyrrha tries to save him, to help, but Cinder keeps parrying her. After taking one too many blows at once, Jaune dies (but not in a 'taking the hit' kind of thing). Pyrrha, as characters do, flies into a rage. After tying and failing to kill Cinder, Pyrrha realizes it's hopeless. Cinder has her at her mercy, then Ruby appears. Taking up the distraction, she takes Jaune's body and flees. The story would continue as it does in the real episode, but with Pyrrha joining Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren. Not only would this have been logical (I mean, how many times does a hero realize a fight is beyond them, rather than having the whole 'second wind wins the fight' thing?), but original (as I said), and interesting, and most importantly - not lazy, sexist, and stupid. On the other hand...I have to admit that her death does fit into the myth of Achilles (dying after being shot in the heel, his one weakness), and was quite realistic for the show, but that does not change how fucking sexist and blatantly needless it was. And Jaune dying would actually fit his character, due to how reckless he can be. However, the fact remains that, outside of Roman, who does not count as he is a villain, it has only been female characters who have been shown as dead or have died, so Jaune dying would have been evened the odds a bit. I know I am but one person, so it makes no difference over all, but frankly, Pyrrha's demise has greatly killed my interest in the show. I will watch volume 4, as I still enjoyed the other parts of the episode and look forward to seeing more as the ending peaked my interest (I particually like the that separation of team RWBY may lead to more individual stories), but my liking of it just went down significantly.